


boys and their toys

by RoamingSignals



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fingering, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Spanking, johnhyuck is mentioned once, straight man fucks gay friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoamingSignals/pseuds/RoamingSignals
Summary: “Don’t you have a toy or something?” Donghyuck asks critically.“I have one.” Jaehyun scratches his neck, ears red. “I do. I just, it’s not as good.”“Just fuck me, then.”“I’m…” Jaehyun swallows and his throat is thick. “I’m not gay?”Donghyuck just shrugs in his chair, like he hadn’t just offered something completely ridiculous. “It’s whatever. I don’t mind a good fuck and you need one. Baby, you need one bad.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 139
Kudos: 1535





	boys and their toys

**Author's Note:**

> I have horny quarantine brain and only God can judge me
> 
> (thank you vivi for telling me this does not suck u da best)  
> *title from Homewrecker by Marina and the Diamonds

Jaehyun broke up with his girlfriend. He thinks that it’s the best decision — honestly, she had some issues to work out and they did not blend well with Jaehyun’s own issues — but there’s one thing he didn’t consider when he told her it was over.

“You’re so fucking horny,” Donghyuck chirps at him from the kitchen table.

His roommate is sitting there eating chicken wings and judging him, like he always does, but it doesn’t mean that he’s wrong. Jaehyun has been buzzing with repressed sexual energy for the past two weeks.

“That’s what happens when you go from fucking every other day to not at all,” Jaehyun grumbles, stealing one of Donghyuck’s wings and munching on it moodily.

It’s saying a lot that Donghyuck lets him do it without complaint. Donghyuck complains about everything. “I wouldn’t know,” he says casually, licking hot buffalo off of his fingers. “I can get sex whenever I want.”

Jaehyun does not need to be reminded. “At your sex clubs? No, thanks.”

“They’re not sex clubs.” Donghyuck elbows Jaehyun and steals the half-eaten chicken out of Jaehyun’s fingers. “They’re just regular clubs, but everyone is gay and horny, which is honestly still most other clubs.”

When Donghyuck told Jaehyun he was gay during their housemate interview, Jaehyun’s first reponse had been, “okay,” followed by a hesitant, “I’m straight?”

And Donghyuck had just laughed at him and said, “Yeah, I can tell.”

Jaehyun rented out the apartment first, but whenever Johnny moved back home for work and Jaehyun was out half the rent, he’d put up ads for a couple of months just to see someone bite. Many people contacted him, but Donghyuck was the only one that seemed reasonably tolerable, so Donghyuck got the spot.

When Donghyuck is loud he’s extremely loud, and when Donghyuck is grumpy he is extremely grumpy, but he can cook and he cleans when Jaehyun tells him to and — unlike Jaehyun’s ex-girlfriend — their moods tend to balance well with each other. When he’s moody he just wants to be cuddled and not talked to. Jaehyun isn’t adverse to a little cuddling between friends. They usually watch Netflix and eat popcorn until they both head to bed.

Donghyuck brings guys home sometimes. Donghyuck brings guys home a lot of the time, actually.

They’re all very hot and very tall and very muscular, and Donghyuck definitely has a type. In fact, Jaehyun is fairly certain that he fucked Johnny when Johnny came to visit, but both of them have refused to confirm or deny it.

“I’m not going to go hook up with a stranger,” Jaehyun whines. He wants to. He’s so jittery and high-strung. He wants a warm body, almost any warm body, but he’s not comfortable with strangers. He is shy in the worst of ways, and rides the power of his handsome face to get through talking with anyone. The second someone gets naked he falters unless they’ve known each other for approximately two months. It’s a disaster.

“Don’t you have a toy or something?” Donghyuck asks critically.

“A toy?”

“God, straight people are so boring.”

“No, I have one.” Jaehyun scratches his neck, ears red. “I do. I just, it’s not as good.”

Donghyuck laughs and tosses the bones on the plate. His hands are covered in hot orange and his mouth is a bit swollen from the heat. “Just fuck me, then.”

Jaehyun is suddenly extremely glad that Donghyuck stole the chicken wing from him because if Jaehyun was still eating he would have choked and been dead. “Excuse me?”

Donghyuck just shrugs in his chair, like he hadn’t just offered something completely ridiculous. “It’s whatever. I don’t mind a good fuck and you need one. Baby, you need one bad.” He laughs. There’s sauce on the side of his mouth. He looks like a fucking heathen.

“I’m…” Jaehyun swallows and his throat is thick. “I’m not gay?”

“Have you ever done anal before?” Donghyuck asks, eyes narrowed. He’s wiping off his hands with a napkin. He seems completely unbothered.

“I...yes.” Jaehyun has done anal before.

“Did you like it?”

Jaehyun thinks he would rather set himself on fire than admit to this but — “Yeah.” God, it was really good. Tight and perfect.

“So?” Donghyuck raises his eyebrows. “An asshole is an asshole. Your toy is what...a fleshlight?” He snorts at Jaehyun’s sputtering. “Did I guess right?”

Donghyuck did in fact guess right.

“I’m hot, I promise.” Donghyuck shifts in this moment, all coy. Jaehyun wonders if this is what those boys see before Donghyuck drags them into his bedroom and locks the door. “I’ll be a really good toy for you, don’t you think?”

Jaehyun is completely confused by this turn of events. He didn’t wake up this morning expecting anything. He doesn’t expect anything. There’s something sparkling in the corner of Donghyuck’s eye — maybe mischief? — and there’s...there’s something about the shape of his mouth that’s appealing. Like he might be asking Jaehyun to ruin him.

And then it’s gone. Donghyuck laughs, wiping his gross chicken wing hands on his shirt, and it’s clear he was putting something on for a joke. Is that what he’s like when he's joking? What exactly is he like when he’s serious?

“Come on, bro,” Donghyuck coos, cloying. He flutters his eyelashes like an old cartoon and Jaehyun pushes his shoulder. “What do you say?

Donghyuck has a good ass and Jaehyun knows him well enough. Hooking up with a guy might be better, because Jaehyun doesn’t know if he could hook up with one of his girl friends without strings.

“You’ll keep extra quiet, right?” Jaehyun asks after a moment. “You’ll just...I can just use you and that’s it?”

For a second, Donghyuck’s eyes widen, and Jaehyun thinks that might be a deal breaker, but then Donghyuck smiles sweetly. “Of course. That’s what I said, right?” He lowers his gaze and smiles. “I’ll be a good toy.”

* * *

They don’t exactly set a date for it, but Jaehyun is off on Tuesday nights and Donghyuck doesn’t have classes in the morning, so it seems like the best time to do it. Jaehyun doesn’t think about it much in the coming days, beyond the fact that he’s ready to snap. He has a hard time jerking himself off and he doesn’t like watching porn that much, but when he does fuck his fist in the shower the payoff isn’t as good. His old fantasies aren’t quite doing it for him and his ex-girlfriend is absolutely off limits. He’s not here to play with fire.

He’s taken to stomping around the apartment with his shirt off instead of doing laundry. Donghyuck has taken to wolf-whistling whenever he sees skin.

Not a lot has changed between them.

But right before Jaehyun finishes his shift on Tuesday, he gets a text message — _tonight???? u down??? —_ and he stares at it for a moment before he can process the implications.

_You sure?_ he asks in the response, only about two minutes later, but the entire two minutes he’s just been staring at the chat log trying to figure out what to say.

His roommate doesn't text back right away. Jaehyun is taking a bathroom break right before he collects all his stuff, and he spends too long staring at the texts to see when Donghyuck will reply. It takes about five minutes.

_why not?_ Donghyuck texts back.

_Okay._ Okay. _If you’re sure._

_i’ve fucked plenty of guys before~ are u sure?? lmao_

Jaehyun isn’t entirely sure, but the promise of a good fuck is enough to get him clocked out and in his car with record speed.

He doesn’t know what to expect when he walks in. A part of him expects to see Donghyuck sitting on their couch playing games like usually, maybe freshly showered, maybe kind of grumpy like he can get at night after classes. Donghyuck is not on the couch.

Jaehyun’s bedroom door is open and there’s rustling. “Donghyuck?”

“I’m in here.” A normal voice. Not particularly coy or sultry or whatever Jaehyun associates with sex, just a normal Donghyuck voice. Maybe a little huckier, like when he’s sleepy. Still, Donghyuck has a nice voice even at his worst.

Jaehyun pushes the door to his bedroom open and takes in the image.

There’s a boy splayed over his bedsheets, and that image alone is quite jarring, but it’s also not the first time he’s seen Donghyuck without a shirt on. Donghyuck doesn’t make a habit of it, says that he doesn’t have as much to show off as Jaehyun does, but he doesn’t hide his body either. It’s all smooth skin and soft stomach and moles. There are moles everywhere. Jaehyun has not noticed that as much before.

Donghyuck props himself up on his elbows. He’s already a bit disheveled, and his cheeks are rosy. “I let myself in. I hope that’s okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Jaehyun throws his bag on his desk and tries to figure out where he should look.

It’s not like Donghyuck is naked. He’s still wearing his boxers and they’re not particularly sexy boxers, either. Jaehyun has washed those boxers. Jaehyun has thrown those boxers on the ceiling fan and laughed at Donghyuck trying to get them down with the Swiffer.

Donghyuck is hard, which is definitely something worth noting, but Jaehyun purposefully does not note it. He has no interests in dicks. Thinking about someone else’s hard dick makes him uncomfortable.

“I’m not gonna make you touch it,” Donghyuck scoffs. “Don’t look so panicked. Just pretend it’s not there.”

Jaehyun is pretending. “That’s what I’m doing.”

“No, you’re not.” Donghyuck snorts, and it’s kind of ugly. “You’re staring at it.”

“Dude, it’s right there.” Jaehyun covers his eyes. He can feel the flush on his cheeks. This is so embarrassing. “I’m sorry. Is this any better?”

“No.” A tinkling laugh, and rustling on Jaehyun’s sheets. “You don’t have to look at me unless you want to. Do whatever you want.” That last part is a simper.

Jaehyun’s hands twitch. “Don’t say that to me.” Unintentionally dark. “I’ll take you up on it.”

Donghyuck chews on the inside of his mouth, looking Jaehyun up and down. “How hard will it be, do you think? To rile you up.” Honestly, it will be extremely easy. Donghyuck looks like Donghyuck, looks like DOnghyuck has always looked and yet looks completely different. He holds out a palm, beckoning, and Jaehyun comes forward like a dog. “You don’t like playing with yourself, right?”

“That’s…” That’s not exactly true. “It’s just not enough these days.” Jaehyun feels like he might vibrate right out of his skin. He needs a hole to fuck into and Donghyuck’s mouth looks inviting. “Can I…”

Donghyuck isn’t even paying attention. He doesn’t care really about what Jaehyun is saying. He’s unbuckling Jaehyun’s belt with intense focus, his hands brushing over Jaehyun through the denim. “Anything I can’t do?”

“Not that I can think of?” Jaehyun offers, and the grin Donghyuck gives him is...good. It’s good. It’s a good look.

Nimbly, Donghyuck unzips Jaehyun’s jeans and cups him through his underwear. His eyebrows raise. “You...are big.”

This is something that Jaehyun is familiar with. with. He smirks. “Is that a problem?”

“You’re not the biggest I’ve taken,” Donghyuck teases back. His fingers are moving along Jaehyun’s shaft. “How many girls say no because they’re afraid?”

“Very few,” Jaehyun admits. He brushes his fingertip gently over Donghyuck’s wrist. “I like to think I’m worth a little effort.”

“What a catch,” Donghyuck sings.

This part is surprisingly easy. Jaehyun honestly thought it would be weird to have a guy’s hand on his dick, but it’s just a hand. If Jaehyun closes his eyes it’s just a hand he could attach to any body or face. Donghyuck has delicate hands, anyway. Maybe that helps.

When Donghyuck pulls Jaehyun out from his underwear his cock is already starting to harden.

Donghyuck has stopped talking now. That was one of the things they discussed before — Jaehyun wants to be reminded who he’s fucking as little as possible, and Donghyuck seemed delighted at the idea of a game. Jaehyun feels breath along his shaft and shivers.

Fingers circle Jaehyun’s base and there’s a lick along the underside of his cock, long and confident, before Donghyuck rests the cockhead against his lips. Donghyuck has good lips for this. Jaehyun closes his eyes as Donghyuck sucks him in.

The mouth around his dick is warm and hot and tight, and mostly of all it knows what it’s doing. The hands that grip into Jaehyun’s hips are tighter, stronger than Jaehyun is used to, but Jaehyun won’t say he minds.

“Are you my toy now,” Jaehyun asks, “or do I have to play nice?”

When he opens his eyes, Donghyuck is sitting on Jaehyun’s bed with bright eyes and his jaw open and inviting, the tip of Jaehyun’s cock on his tongue. That’s all the confirmation Jaehyun needs.

The hands on Jaehyun’s sides come down to hold his thighs, and Jaehyun’s own hands tangle in Donghyuck’s hair. He closes his eyes and imagines the hair is longer, black and straight just like he likes it. He fucks into Donghyuck’s mouth once, twice, tentative, pushing Donghyuck’s face slowly down to the root, and then decides there’s nothing stopping him from using this warm body as he likes.

Donghyuck makes a muffled sound of surprise when Jaehyun starts fucking his mouth for real. Jaehyun feels nails digging into his pants, and there’s a soft gagging sound that does not sound very feminine but does light Jaehyun on fire. He’s getting harder in Donghyuck’s mouth, sighing. This is much better than his own hands.

He pulls Donghyuck’s head off his cock by the hair once he gets completely hard, and there’s spit dripping down the sides of Donghyuck’s mouth. He’s glassy eyed. That’s new. Jaehyun has never seen Donghyuck like that before. DOnghyuck’s hands found themselves under Jaehyun’s shirt, pressing into the dents of his abdomen, and there are ugly red scratches on Jaehyun’s skin he’s sure.

“Turn around,” Jaehyun demands, and Donghyuck does it without a fuss.

Donghyuck doesn’t say anything while Jaehyun kicks off his jeans. Jaehyun’s underwear and pants hit the floor at the same time, and he only hesitates a moment before pulling off his shirt as well. He was right — Donghyuck had raked nails over his stomach without Jaehyun even noticing. The red lines are pretty, just a little, but not as pretty as Donghyuck on all fours on Jaehyun’s bed.

“You’re a good toy, right?” Jaehyun asks. He’s completely naked now, dipping one knee onto the mattress. Donghyuck’s thighs are tense and his stupid boxers are still on. Jaehyun runs a hand over Donghyuck’s clothed ass. It really is a good ass. Donghyuck does his best not to twitch under the touch, but Jaehyun can tell he’s sensitive. “Toys don’t squirm.”

A muffled laugh, but Donghyuck lets Jaehyun touch all he wants, locking himself in place. “There’s...there’s lube on the table,” he says, very quietly. His face is buried in his arms, ass up, and Jaehyun took the time to look closely he’d see Donghyuck’s cheeks are red, but Jaehyun doesn’t look. His eyes are focused on his own hands as they pull down Donghyuck’s underwear.

Donghyuck helps him, wiggles his hips and narrows his stance so that Jaehyun can wrestle the fabric down, and then all Jaehyun sees is skin. Skin skin skin, and moles. So many moles. There are at least four hiding beneath Donghyuck’s boxers, and as Jaehyun looks up the smooth plane of Donghyuck’s back he sees so many more. Donghyuck’s dick flagged a little while he sucked Jaehyun off, but it’s still hanging heavy between his legs. Jaehyun ignores it.

Something he cannot ignore is the shine on Donghyuck’s cheeks, slick with lube. He’s waxed — Jaehyun knew that already, Donghyuck is very vocal whenever he gets it done — and his hole is already stretched out. “Oh, baby,” Jaehyun breathes, letting his fingers slide through the lube until the tip catches on Donghyuck’s rim. “Already ready for me?”

Stubbornly, Donghyuck does not answer. Jaehyun is not sure whether he wanted Donghyuck to answer anyway. It might break the illusion. Jaehyun imagines a narrower waist and fuller hips and slides his hands down Donghyuck’s spine. Donghyuck rolls with a wave, burying his face in the sheets. Jaehyun hums, thinks for a moment, before standing up to go grab the lube from the side table.

He’s back in record time, and shamelessly stares at Donghyuck’s ass the entire short journey. It looks so pretty in the lowlight. His skin is pretty. Jaehyun can’t help himself, bringing one hand down firmly on Donghyuck’s right cheek.

The sound Donghyuck makes is also pretty. A little startled, a little high, cut off like a good toy. The red blooming on his ass is nice. This might have been the best decision Jaehyun ever made.

He drips lube into his fingers. It’s a weird feeling — Jaehyun hasn’t used it that much, although one of his girlfriend’s needed the extra help. They’d gone through an entire bottle, and Jaehyun kept the remaining half of the second one handy for whenever someone wanted to let him fuck their ass. Donghyuck seems to have hit his own bottle hard, but there’s plenty here for Jaehyun to warm up in his hands.

“Is that why you texted me, or were you already fucking yourself?” Jaehyun asks idly, fisting his cock. Was that why it took Donghyuck so long to reply? He’s so hard he’s seeing red, and he watches with satisfaction as Donghyuck’s hole clenches. Jaehyun runs his fingers over Donghyuck’s skin, circles his rim again before dipping a finger inside. Donghyuck doesn’t react hardly at all — just a toy, a good toy — but the slide is so easy. Jaehyun is fascinated.

Two fingers, and then three. Everything is easy.

“Oh, baby, how bad did you want me?” Jaehyun asks with a grin.

Donghyuck huffs but says nothing.

In fact, Donghyuck doesn’t say anything, doesn’t make a single sound, until Jaehyun presses the blunt head of his cock against his entrance. Even then, it’s a loose breath, relaxing himself. His knees widen, just a bit.

“There we go,” Jaehyun whispers, sliding in completely.

Almost nothing, barely voiced, but the breathy whine is good. The soft sound of a warm body caving under Jaehyun is good. The way that smooth back arches into him is good. The warm heat around his cock is best.

Jaehyun grunts. He hasn’t had sex in what feels like forever. He puts Donghyuck’s hips under a brutal grip and Donghyuck takes the bruising without complaint. Jaehyun fucks into him like a piston and Donghyuck makes the smallest of sounds, so quiet and breathy that Jaehyun shouldn’t even be able to hear them. He could ignore them completely. He fucks into Donghyuck harder and gets a small whine.

Donghyuck doesn’t complain about much at all. Jaehyun likes things rough and brutal, he’s desperate for it, and things are a little dry but Jaehyun likes that too. He claws up Donghyuck’s thighs and pulls his legs apart until Donghyuck isn’t holding himself up anymore.

There’s a scrambling moment when Donghyuck grips the sheets for purchase, but Jaehyun is already forcibly moving Donghyuck back and forth on his cock and it’s good. It’s so fucking good. It’s good to see Donghyuck helpless, useless, and it’s good to see the way he just takes it. The way his ass swallows Jaehyun’s cock is sinful; it pulls Jaehyun in again and again. Donghyuck is hungry for it.

Jaehyun puts his hands under Donghyuck’s ribs and hikes him upwards. Donghyuck still has no purchase, is held completely in place by Jaehyun’s dick, but the angle is better. The angle is so much better that when Jaehyun moves Donghyuck nearly wails. It’s so much louder than all of the other sounds Donghyuck has made so far, and closer. Donghyuck shudders with his entire body. Jaehyun can feel him shaking. His hands are still on Donghyuck’s ribs.

This is not a woman’s body. Donghyuck is not a woman and he is not quiet like a toy. He reacts. He’s warm. He _writhes_ , squirms beautifully when Jaehyun starts fucking up into him again. Donghyuck bites off all his sounds, only sighs and pants and holds his breath until Jaehyun finds his prostate again and everything shatters. Donghyuck shatters, just a little, and he sobs, just once.

He is such a good toy. He relents finally, leaning back into Jaehyun’s chest, sitting completely speared by Jaehyun’s cock and letting his head loll back over Jaehyun’s shoulder.

Jaehyun’s hands roam as they please, over Donghyuck’s stomach, over thighs and chest. It’s flat, muscled, but when Jaehyun’s fingers flick over Donghyuck’s nipples, he still shudders. He still whines ever so slightly in Jaehyun’s ear. He still moves, reacts, ruts back on Jaehyun’s cock like a good boy.

He still moans when Jaehyun shoves him bodily back down onto his hands and knees and hikes his hips up. Jaehyun only takes a second to realign before he slides in again. The red on Donghyuck’s ass has faded, and Jaehyun slaps it over and over until it blooms again. The third time Donghyuck cries into his forearms.

“Quiet,” Jaehyun snips, even though he wants to hear Donghyuck cry. He really fucking wants to hear Donghyuck cry.

He ruts into Donghyuck, reaching over to pull on Donghyuck’s hair again. He fucks so hard that Donghyuck shakes, that the tension in his body flows out until he’s like a ragdoll beneath Jaehyun. He’s at Jaehyun’s mercy.

Donghyuck sobs.

“Oh, fuck.” Jaehyun hovers over him, arms braced on the mattress, and he’s so full. This is a vision. His stomach tightens, and he goes all the harder. “You want my come?”

Donghyuck hesitates, just for a moment. And then —

“Please.”

Jaehyun groans, desperately clawing at Donghyuck’s sides as his vision goes white. He collapses against Donghyuck, holding him around the waist and pressing his face into his shoulder, rutting into the warm hole, just like he wanted. “Fuck,” he says again, a whisper, and the movement of his lips against Donghyuck’s skin causes the younger boy to shake.

It’s quiet, the only sounds are Jaehyun’s heavy breathing, and then Donghyuck shifts. He pulls off of Jaehyun’s dick with a squelch, and Jaehyun won’t say the cum dripping out of his hole isn’t satisfying. Jaehyun watches it slide down Donghyuck’s perineum and catches it with his fingers just before it falls to the sheets.

Donghyuck hums, sweet.

Jaehyun...Jaehyun wants him to keep it. That’s all Jaehyun is really thinking about when he scoops the cum back into Donghyuck’s hole.

“Oh,” Donghyuck says. “I…”

Jaehyun presses in with two fingers.

It’s wet. Jaehyun can feel the mix of lube and cum inside of Donghyuck, he can hear the slosh when he scissors his fingers, but mostly importantly he can hear the sounds Donghyuck is making. Those sweet sounds, that pretty hum.

“You were such a good toy,” Jaehyun says, mostly to himself. “Just...a little longer.”

Donghyuck looks at Jaehyun over his shoulder, and in that moment he looks like a dream. His pupils are blown and his hair is a mess and there are so many fucking moles. He’s littered with them. Jaehyun wants to count them later. He wonders if Donghyuck has a number already.

Jaehyun gets up more firmly on his knees, pushing Donghyuck’s legs over further until he’s nearly flat on the bed. His ass looks so fucking good. The red flush from where Jaehyun spanked him is still there, and bruises form from where Jaehyun held him. Jaehyun spanks him again, and the responding jolts off Donghyuck’s rutting against the mattress.

“You gonna make me come?” It’s the most Donghyuck has said so far. He meets Jaehyun’s eyes and his gaze is so dark. “Isn’t that a little unnecessary?”

“Yeah,”Jaehyun agrees, before pressing in a third finger.

Donghyuck’s entire body tenses, his back arching, and his hips tip up to give Jaehyun more space to work. It’s kind of fascinating, the way Jaehyun’s fingers look disappearing into Donghyuck’s heat, the way the rim clenches desperately trying to suck him in deeper. The cum still smears down, pooling just behind Donghyuck’s balls.

Jaehyun rubs it in and Donghyuck moans. It’s the best sound so far.

“You’ll thank me at the end,” Jaehyun growls, and he lifts up Donghyuck’s hips to grab his cock.

There’s something incredible about the way Donghyuck comes undone. He knows the exact moment he zeroes in on Donghyuck’s prostate. The restraint he’s shown the entire time melts away, and Jaehyun thinks he likes this Donghyuck better — this shaking, messy boy writhing around Jaehyun’s fingers. Jaehyun’s thumb digs into the sensitive skin just beneath his balls, and his other hands pumps Donghyuck’s cock until the boy can’t help fucking into it.

Jaehyun stops for a moment to slap his hand against Donghyuck’s side. “Thank me.”

“You...mmm.” Donghyuck’s thighs are shaking, and Jaehyun circles the base of his cock with his fingers. He focuses on that perfect spot, the spot that destroys Donghyuck, that has his legs giving out completely. He pretends like it doesn’t please him when Donghyuck desperately grinds, useless. “Thank you.”

“Good boy.” Jaehyun grins. “Cum.”

If Jaehyun thought anything else was pretty, anything else was beautiful, they all pale in comparison to watching Donghyuck chase his own release in Jaehyun’s hands. Nothing is as good as this image, this perfect toy completely coming apart, the high whine. Jaehyun wonders how loud Donghyuck is normally. He wonders if he sounds like this all the time.

There’s cum all over Jaehyun’s fingers and only some of it is his, but he doesn’t really mind.

Donghyuck is splayed all over Jaehyun’s bed, panting. The room smells like a mix of Jaehyun’s cologne and sex and clean laundry. Delicately, Jaehyun taps one of the moles on Donghyuck’s shoulder with a careful finger.

“That was good,” Donghyuck sighs, after a quiet moment. He laughs, rolling over. His cock is softening still, hanging over his thigh, and Jaehyun makes the same mistake he did earlier — he stares.

Truthfully, he kind of stares at all of Donghyuck. Is it sex brain? Donghyuck looks like an angel. His cheeks are so flushed, and so is his nose, and he’s smiling, lazy and sated.

“It was,” Jaehyun agrees, surprisingly breathless. He sits back on his heels and takes in the image. It’s really...not so bad. “We should do it again sometime.”

Donghyuck laughs. “Oh, baby. I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He props himself up, ruffling his own hair with a hand and he smiles like nothing ever happened. He smiles just like he normally smiles. “We’re roommates, you know? Don’t wanna steal your virtue.”

Jaehyun makes a strange sound in the back of his throat. “My virtue?” A little too high. Jaehyun coughs. “What virtue?”

He watches as Donghyuck stretches and stands up from the bed. He’s still in the process of trying to figure out how to get Donghyuck back again when Donghyuck tugs on his shirt from earlier. “This was good, though, really.” Donghyuck’s mouth curls like a cat. “Was it worth it, fucking a boy?”

“I…” What. Right. “Yeah.” Jaehyun swallows. “It was good.”

“Told you.” Donghyuck yawns, and it’s not cute, and he looks just like he usually looks. He looks like Jaehyun’s roommate Donghyuck. He looks normal.

Or he should. For some reason, Jaehyun thinks he looks really different.

“I hope you find a girl to fuck soon, man,” Donghyuck says idly, scratching his stomach. “You’ve got too much horny energy. You need it.” He laughs. Why is he laughing so much? Jaehyun’s brain can’t latch onto what’s funny. “You wanna shower first?”

“Uh…” Donghyuck in the shower. “No. You can go.”

“Cool.” Donghyuck rubs at his back with a wince. There’s still cum and lube smeared down his thighs. “It really was good. I’m not going to thank you for letting me cum again but like, that was nice.” And he’s making his way down the hallway, out of Jaehyun’s room. “Do you want pizza or Chinese for dinner? God, I feel nasty.”

Jaehyun’s sheets are ruined with Donghyuck’s cum. Jaehyun himself is a little ruined with Donghyuck. “Pizza sounds good.”

“Wash your sheets, please!” Donghyuck calls, before shutting the door to the bathroom.

“Okay,” Jaehyun agrees, like he’s going to be moving anytime soon.

He falls back on his mattress and finds it smells less like his cologne and more like Donghyuck’s stupid body wash. He thinks about Donghyuck fingering himself on Jaehyun’s bed before Jaehyun arrived — was he loud? He thinks about Donghyuck washing Jaehyun’s cum away in the shower.

“Fuck.” Donghyuck really did steal his virtue.

Jaehyun is still trying to decide whether he minds.

**Author's Note:**

> \o/


End file.
